


Cannibal King

by letmylovesbehappy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmylovesbehappy/pseuds/letmylovesbehappy
Summary: Eren goes to his bfs concert and Levi sings to him, also past mention of how cute and doting levi is. its just a short cute read i wrote mainly for myself after being obsessed with the song "Cannibal Queen" by Miniature Tigers
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Cannibal King

**Author's Note:**

> lol i found this hidden in my notes, i wrote it forever ago but never posted it because i wanted to make it longer what what the hell.

The opening band could be softly heard from outside the concert hall. The thumps of the drums were a steady beat that Eren found himself wanting to step along to while walking. His shoes made soft pads against the concrete and the cool night mixed with his mint gum creating a soft sting as he chewed. The neon lights beamed from the stadium, enveloping the concert walls in hues of blues, pinks, and purples. 

As Eren finally neared the steps he paused momentarily to double check his appearance. His grey sweater was properly lose around his shoulders and his jeans were still cuffed despite having walked a while to get there. He then pulled out his phone to check his hair feeling a little silly in the process. Satisfied, he quickly made his way up the steps and reached to open the door right as the opening band's steady beat that had been echoed went silent. Only be flooded with the screams and cheers of fans as he pried open the door and made his way inside. 

The building was packed, reminding him of the Spongebob episode where the anchovies packed the restaurant, and peoples' constant shifting to get closer to the stage only added to the effect making Eren smile to himself at the odd similarity. In the sea of people(pun intended) Eren could make out the hands raised above, bright glow sticks glowing on their wrists, and clasped between their fingers. In the crowd Eren could also make out posters. 

The words “MARRY ME LEVI” scrawled on a large neon pink cardstock was one in particular he could easily make out even from the placement in back. Most likely thanks to the fact that the letters were coated in multiple thick layers of gold glitter. 

He laughed lightly just looking at it, thinking about the repulsed face his boyfriend would soon make once he walked onto the stage and saw it.

Speaking of which where was his boyfriend?

It wasn’t the first time Eren had come to one of his boyfriend’s concerts. It had been a shock to Eren when he first realized the rather shy man who asked him out for coffee, whilst in a coffee shop and Eren already having a coffee in hand, had actually been a well known rock star. And it came as an even greater shock that said man had fan blogs dedicated to him. Though Eren really shouldn’t have been so surprised considering how gorgeous his boyfriend truly was. In fact, how he really could he really judge the people that dedicated their hearts to Levi? After all, Eren had.

Eren shifted back and forth on his feet, suddenly growing lovesick at the thought of his relationship. He snuck a glance at the stage from under his bangs, feeling a warm blush make its way to his cheeks. The effect Levi had on him, even without being present, was criminal. And it only got worse the more time they spent together. This affirmation would be backed up by more people than just Eren. The amount of affection and attention Levi gave to Eren came off as a surprise to many of their friends, especially Levi’s. Eren believed it was Hanji, the band’s drum player, who described it as, “a crime against nature” after witnessing Levi give Eren an Eskimo-kiss in their usually lovey-dovey fashion. 

To say that Eren didn’t understand why Levi’s physically loving nature came off as surprising would be a blatant lie. Having adoringly watched Levi in that coffee shop for a couple of weeks, which was to no knowledge of Levi for the sole reason that Eren would rather throw himself from a cliff then give his boyfriend more reason to tease him, Eren witnesed the little acts Levi made to show his compassion. Offering a pregnant woman his table when all other were occupied, helping a child put on the lid of his cup and adding a straw, silently placing a cookie on the table of an extremely tired and stressed looking college student. With each of these actions Eren found himself falling deeper and deeper. But despite all that he could understand other’s point of view’s as well. After all, before they met Eren also witnessed the cold demeanor Levi always carried with him. Brisk nods of greeting, stoney faical expression, and a cold tone of voice were all some of the reasons that made Eren way too chicken to ask Levi out first. Whilst ultimately resulting in him going to the coffee shop every day to longing stare at the Adonis before him in sullen resignation. Which again, was something that Levi would never find out. 

But all these walls seemed to melt away when Levi and him were together. While spending time together Levi was both physical and verbal with his affection. Showering Eren in compliments, wrapping his arm around his waist while they walked or sat, stroking his hair softly, and calling him “love” and “darling” were just things Levi did publicly. In private Eren was always practically sitting on his lap as they sat on the couch, or feeling a line of kisses being tenderly pecked against his neck while he made breakfast for them. And Eren loved it. 

Even now as he stood waiting for his boyfriend to perform, he found himself becoming impatient for he concert to end. Ready for Levi to gently wrap him up in his arms once more. 

Eren was about to imagine exactly how warm and strong Levi’s arms would feel as he was suddenly snapped out of his sappy day dream from the crashing sound of the cheers from the crowd. He looked up to see Levi walking onto the stage, with Hanji, Erwin, and Mike following in suit. Levi’s thick boots thumped against the stage as he made his way to the mic. He was wearing an elegant three piece suit, all in black, and it seemed to shimmer against the stage lights like water. His hair was messily tossed with mousse and his gunmetal eyes shown bright. But what Eren noticed most of all was that even from far away he could make out the shine of the locket necklace around Levi’s neck. Eren had bought Levi and him matching lockets as a six month anniversary gift and Levi hadn’t taken it off since. It truly was adorable how happy Levi was to be tied done by Eren, and Eren felt the same way about Levi.

Erwin began the song with a steady strumming of his base. The crowd went silent as Levi moved towards the mic and began singing.

“This is not a test or an SOS  
I'm no longer on a quest to get girls undressed  
I search through their hearts and no treasure I found  
I'm so lucky this one lets dogs hang around“

Levi paused lifting his eyes from the ground and straight Eren, flashing a small half grin at him before Hanji kicked it off with the drums and Mike with the guitar adding to the Erwin’s steady base rhythm, and the crowd exploding with cheers. Levi usually leaned in towards the mic again.

“It's good having somebody good for a change  
I thought that no good dirty cheats had drove me insane  
I had finally given up on love and romance  
If I laid down the sword, I'm giving my innocence”

Erwin, Hanji and Mike leaned into their mics to harmonize their part.

“Comin’ for your heart like a cannibal”

And Levi immediatly picked it up from them, grasping the handle of the mic stand and bringing it to him.

“Oh, he lets me right in and I’m fed 'til I'm full”

Erwin, Hanji, and Milke harmonized once again as Levi licked his lips and winked down at him, and Eren was positive his face was flushed ten shades of pink.

“If something goes wrong, I'm accountable”

Preparing himself for his next part Levi leaned in closer and raised the hand that wasn’t holding the mic to grasp his locket and whispered the next part. 

“Oh, a life without him is no life at all  
I la la la la la la la la love you, cannibal king”

The band picked back up with the instruments and Eren was sure his heart was going to burst he was so in love with his boyfriend.

“If he ever left me, I would break down and die  
Like Hanji and Erwin could bury me alive  
Another pretty boy I would love to admire  
From a distance, but he's here, so I'll jump in the fire”

And with that Levi raised his hand to point at Eren, making the entire crowd snap their heads back to see who was standing at the very back. Right at Eren, as the guys repeated their harmony once more. 

“Comin' for your heart like a cannibal”

As Levi repeated his part the heads slowly turned back towards the stage one by one, much to Eren’s thanks. 

“Oh, she lets me right in and I’m fed 'til I'm full”

Levi turned his head to the side, his broad shoulders swaying to the beat as his bandmates sang their part one final time.

“If something goes wrong, I'm accountable”

And once again Levi moved to grasp the locket, but this time bringing it up to his lips to delicately kiss before saying his final lyrics. 

“Oh, a life without him is no life at all  
I la la la la la la la la love you, cannibal king”

the music faded out and there was a moment of silence before cheers erupted from the building, Eren was smiling from one ear to another and he gave out a shy “whoop” to the sea appreciation.

Even didn’t think it was possible, but he found himself falling in love with his boyfriend all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! should i keep this idea going?


End file.
